Talk:M808B Main Battle Tank
Reload I'm wondering, because in mondern tanks the crew that's in the tank has a loader and the tanks have more of an inside then these do,so you know how they reload, but how do Scorpions reload their Main Guns? Voy101 *The Scorpion probably has a simplified AI that conrols the reloading of the main cannon. After every shell is launched, it activates the mechanism for relaoding. It could also be a blowback-reload, in which the shock of the reload will the cause the mechanism to fuction. Demon Razgriz 18:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *It could very well and is likely (definately) using an autoloader, which is used on modern tanks. It works in a similar (basic) way as a repeating firearm, ejecting a shell then loading in a new one automatically. They're often more sophisticated than that, due to the different types of munitions that tanks need to be able to switch between (fragmentation-blast, anti-armor penetrator, smart munitions, etc) but the M808B seems to only use 90mm High Velocity Frangible Tungsten Penetrators. The Russian T-72M1 Main Battle Tank has an autoloader which may be exactly like the Scorpion's. Murder of Crows gas extractor what is it, and what does it do? *It does exactly what it sounds like, extracts gasses from the vehicle. Normally gas extractors on vehicles are for relieving gas pressures from the interior, but this one may be related to the internal autocannon, releasing cartridge gasses. Murder of Crows Shotgun? It says that in Halo 1 and 3 you can ride on the treads' jumpseats. How? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent you can only ride shoutgun in halo ce just walk to its left side and you will se press x to ride in scorpion tank Either side. but it neads a driver first. Maiar 10:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Main Battle Tank? The M808B Scorpion is a mystery to me. It seems to be a light tank (more accurately, a "armored reconnaissance/airborne assault vehicle") due to the way it is used, a highly mobile (able to go over lots of terrain), air-lifted (delivered by D77 Pelicans), lightly armed (90mm cannon), minimally-manned (pilot is all you need) assault vehicle, not a main battle tank. Like a MBT it is robust and armored against other assault vehicles, but it is vunerable to small arms fire and infantry weapons (rockets, grenades) which is not like a main battle tank (which would only suffer paint scratches and minor dings from M9 grenades and all infantry firearms and would be able to suffer quite a few hits from rockets) MBTs are the most vunerable to anti-tank mines and heavy anti-tank munitions, while the driver of the Scorpion can be killed by a sniper, grenaded to death, or PUNCHED TO DEATH by a border. This does not make me want to classify it as a main battle tank. It also has a light gun (90mm, main battle tanks have 120mm typically), is smaller in volume (you can barely fit two people in it without being unreasonable about mechanical space contstraints) and yet it is as long as the M1 Abrams and weighs about as much, and is SLOWER. The Scorpion makes no sense to me. Murder of Crows actully it needs one marine to drive and anorther to shoot but spartans have neural intyerface systems (god now what that is)wich let them drive and shoot at the same time SPARTAN 456 It does seem quite odd. What really caught my attention was the 2 meters per second part. That's about 7.2 kilometers per hour, or 4.5 miles per hour. That's like jogging speed. During World War II, even the ungainly Tiger I could maintain speeds up to around 25 miles per hour. The Scorpion seems to be a slight step up from WW2, but nothing compared to a modern MBT. The Abrams is smaller in all directions, but sports heavier armor and a bigger gun (well, larger round size, the Scorpions gun is gigantic for having such a small round). Five hundred years of thinking, and this was the best we could come up with? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I think this can be blamed on Bungie's lack of knowledge about military ordnance. Smoke. 16:18, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Please note that the 2 meters per second max acceleration portion is invariably incorrect. 2 meters per second is not a a unit of acceleration, if it were "2 meters per second per second" it might be correct, even though it sounds strange. It does not say what the top speed is, as well. I have not edited, as I do not know if 2 meters per second is the top speed, or supposed to be the acceleration. About variants... "Strangely, every Halo game manual describes the tank as the M808B. This is odd since the Halo 3 Scorpion is clearly a variant from the original tank. Furthermore, this fact is even more marked with Halo Wars, in which many Scorpion variants appear. " From trivia section... it's not really strange, easiest way to explain this is it's a retcon. Same as same weapons appeareances or, say, grunts voices in Halo 3. Oh and HW will have (at least accroding to HW page) 2 variants of Scorpion, one with bigger gun, maybe this variant is the one in Halo:The Flood with 105mm gun. 10:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Max acceleration In response to Razza119's edit - is the maximum acceleration 2 metres or 2.5 metres? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 10:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Measurements converted incorrectly I understand that it says that you guys got these measurements from the handbook that came with their respective games (Halo 1, Halo 2)? Bungie must not be very good at conversions. 66 tons isn't 145,500 pounds - it's actually around 13,000 pounds less than that. Going by the pounds, the actual weight of the tank would be more like 72.6 tons or something like that. I'm going to make the appropriate changes now. Smoke My pageMy talk 15:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC)